Cause it's Christmas
by Annabeth Brady
Summary: Nobody at school would expect Annabeth Chase to not celebrate Christmas, but when a teacher gets the class to tell everyone what they does during Christmas, some things come out. And then they meet said 'thing'. A/N: I decided to make a XMAS 2-shot for you guys to enjoy over the holidays.


**_Hey Guys! Since I know I'm not going to be able to post anything anytime soon, I decided to give you guys a two shot before I left for ACT. Here's part one, enjoy!_**

Not being Christian is one thing, thought Ariana, but not celebrating Christmas is another. Her best friend, the infamous Annabeth 'Babe' Chase, didn't celebrate Christmas. "For me, Christmas is a bigger chance for me to get killed than have a measly holiday." She'd say gloomily and walk away. But, today, Annabeth held a slight gleam in her eyes throughout the tedious school day. She wouldn't sit in the very back corner of the room with her head in an architecture book listening to a small iPod Nano – Ariana didn't know how she continually managed to get a straight A+ for every class though – but she sat at the very front right of the room, as if waiting for the ticking clock to finally admit defeat and call 3:15. **_(A/N: Yeah… I don't know what time you Americans finish school, my apologies, so I'm just using when I finish.) _**

"Now class," called Miss Benku, her dark hair falling out of its wavy ponytail into her brown eyes, "since it's going to be Christmas Break in merely half an hour, I pose a question: How does your family celebrate Christmas? Let's begin with Jacob, how do you and your family celebrate?"

Jacob was what one would call the cute boy-next-door with his messy brown hair and sky blue eyes, he smiled slightly and spoke, his voice soft but elegant. "My family travels to Canada to see relatives. It's always so loud." Ariana smiled at his comment as she twirled a piece of burgundy red hair around her index finger, her light brown eyes glinting mischievously – never a good sign.

"That would be very loud, Jacob. Now, what do you do, Leah?" Leah was the girl that everybody knew, not because she was popular, but because she was pretty and sweet and just so innocent.

Leah thought carefully, scrunching her black eyebrows together as she mumbled softly. Leah's black hair fell in ringlets down her shoulders, her light lipgloss and blush making her features much more beautiful. "I tend to stay at home with my family, or we return to Chicago to visit family friends."

Miss Benku smiled, pleased with her students comments. "Ariana? What does your family do? Besides the street party that winds up in the papers the next day, of course."

Ariana blushed, surprised that her favourite teacher knew about that – then again, who didn't. "We usually just stay home and hang out because we're usually so busy during the rest of the year with all of my dad's jobs and social gatherings." Her teacher nodded, already knowing this information.

"And Annabeth, where do you and your family visit to celebrate Christmas?"

The blonde thought carefully - that much Ariana could tell. "Well, I don't really celebrate Christmas… My dad and his family stay here or travel some place exotic but I go to New York to visit my mum, friends and my boyfriend and his family. Oh yeah, and camp."

This caught the teachers (and students') attention. They all thought Annabeth had the perfect family life – she was positively beautiful with her golden blonde hair and pristine curls, perfect tan and stormy grey eyes – due to her perfectness at school. But apparently not.

"Oh?" said Miss Benku, "What is this camp?"

Annabeth smiled broadly, "The camp is for… special children. I arrived when I was seven with two other people – Thalia and Luke. I lived there for five years until my boyfriend, who was twelve at the time, arrived to camp. He's Thalia's cousin. He soon convinced me to visit my father again. Thus, with a few bumps along the road, I'm here."

"Well, it seems that the camp and your boyfriend has done much for you."

She smiled again, her eyes glinting softly, "That they have."

The school bell rang through everybody's ears, but none paid attention considering Annabeth had already run out of the room like a madwoman. "Well, it seems Annabeth has somewhere else to be, and as do you. Now get out of here and enjoy your holiday!" The class cheered and left the room, preparing for the crowded hallway and screams of delight that would echo in their ears for days.

Ariana left the hall - especially after packing her backpack up before she left for class.

A crowd had gathered around a blue Maserati. She wasn't sure whether it was for the sweet ride, or the gorgeous man leaning on the hood. He had dark hair that fell into his eyes. And those eyes were the deepest pits of blue you'd ever see. They looked like the darkest underwater caves had glowing ball of light illuminating everything in their depths to a deep sea green colour. He wore a pair of dark jeans and sneakers, a hoodie and leather jacket. A black beanie rested on his head to keep out the cold weather pulsing down on everybody. Despite the small droplets of snow that fell, the stereotypical popular shortly arrived on set to have a go at the god like creature before the entire school.

"Hello, I'm Hadley. And you are?"

His melodically hypnotising voice swept across the crowd of students, proving to the student population that he really was a god. "My name is Percy, nice to meet you. Have you by any chance seen a girl with a deep tan, stormy grey eyes and curly blonde hair? Her name's Annabeth?"

That stopped people in their snow trodden tracks. A sneer appeared on Hadley's face, causing Ariana to chuckle slightly at the image. "Now, why would a gorgeous person, such as yourself, associate with that ugly biotch?" Some people saw the way his body changed position. It went from the calm teenager to the scary warrior with rage in his eyes. Some people watched in fear as his personality changed, sadly, only some noticed how he clenched his fists and withheld some profanities.

His green eyes glowed underneath the strands of hair covering his head. "Hadley, right?" he spoke innocently, but everyone could see the threatening undertone.

"That's me." Hadley smiled seductively and Ariana tried to ignore the bile travelling its way north.

"Well, _Hadley_, perhaps you should pay attention to her, you'd learn something you evidently didn't know." He jumped off the hood carefully, eyes scanning the crowd, searching for somebody.

A voice came from behind them, spinning around, Ariana saw Annabeth on the stairs in a completely different outfit to what she came to school in. She arrived to school in a pair of her favourite jeans and a sweater, but now she wore a wool shirt that fell below her hips, black pants that pushed all against all her curves in the right places, and a pair of black combat boots. Her wore a black hat on her (now out) hair that covered her bangs and ears, protecting her head from the strong wind.

She jogged towards the car, a broadening smile gracing her perfect features as her appeared just in front of the mysterious Percy. She stopped just beside Ariana, winked and continued going like she didn't. "Hey Seaweed Brain," she said when she'd appeared in front of him, "I'm presuming you've met Hadley by now."

He laughed placed his hand on her forearm, rubbing it to heat her up, and grabbing the strap of her grey backpack and pulling away. He put the pack in the back seat and turned around, smiling goofily at Annabeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just hugged him, pulling away to kiss him on the lips. Her rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "Bet you didn't expect this, huh, Wise Girl?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, we better get ready to head off, I don't want to miss too much of camp." He smiled and ran to the drivers seat. Annabeth turned around and smiled, "Bye Ariana, see you next year!"

Ariana smiled while watching Hadley, _Bet you nobody expected that_.

**_Hope you liked it, I wrote it in an hour. _**


End file.
